The Hogwarts' Gazette
by aconsultingwizard
Summary: Welcome to the fortnightly newspaper, keeping you up to date with the latest news and gossip from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum! *Co written with Professor Kayleigh - kayleighjo312*


Hello and welcome to the new student newspaper, The Hogwarts Gazette! Most of you know me already but for those who don't, I'm professor Kayleigh, the Arithmancy Professor and editor of this newspaper.

 **Important Notices**

Unfortunately due to time constraints Professor Michal has retired from her position as Potions master, and though we will be sorry to see her go, I know you will welcome your new potions master Professor Auden. You will find your new potions classroom here, if you haven't already paid a visit. Please also welcome Professor Laura, who has kindly agreed to take the post of Divination Teacher. For all of you seers out there, you will find your new classroom located here.

 **Hello to our new student's**

I am pleased to welcome our new students Cassie, Anavia, Pete, Lottie and Trish. I hope to see you all around the forum very soon.

 **Top of the Class**

A massive congratulations to those of you who received full marks in the last assignment.

Morning - Connie (Laser Lance720) - Arithmancy

Anxiety - Faith (Pride-of-Slytherin2)- Arithmancy

Not A Scared Gryffindor - Connie (Laser Lance 720)- Charms

Tuck - Melody (MelodyPond77)- Magical Objects and their Uses

The Love Note - Alys (alyssialui) - Major and Minor Arcana

 **The Popular Class**

Last assignments most popular class was Astronomy. Congratulations Professor Elphie :)

 **Student of the month- Samantha (HP Slash Luv)**

Well done Samantha! I have never known a more hardworking student. Samantha not only participates in classes and stays on top of her prefect duties, she also marks your assignments and keeps track of the house points, assignments and students, amongst other things. I know you will all congratulate her for this well earned award. 50 house points will be awarded to your house.

 **Professor of the Month- Professor Sophie (Screaming Faeries)**

Congratulations Professor Sophie. I am so pleased to be able to award our very first Professor of the Month award to our fantastic Headmistress! You would not believe the amount of hard work and effort that goes into running this forum, this award is truly deserved. As a reward for all of your hard work, you have been awarded Three reviews so please let me know what stories you'd like me to review!

 **My Featured Story**

So as you probably know I read so many stories submitted here. This fortnight my featured story was chosen from a submission for my own class. I had set the task "write about the strangest pairing you can think of", and this story more than filled the quota. I would like to introduce you to Pinky (Peter/Winky), a pairing so strange, they're almost adorable.

Unusual by Georgia, Hufflepuff. ( s/11203792/1/Unusual)

 **House points Leader Board**

Congratulations Slytherin!

SLYTHERIN: ****3,940****

RAVENCLAW: **3,475**

GRYFFINDOR: **2,790**

HUFFLEPUFF: **2** **,360**

* * *

 **Sports and Clubs**

This month saw the start of the Little Leagues, with the two first matches between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and Slytherin. The results placed Hufflepuff in the lead, with Gryffindor a close second. Slytherin is currently bringing up the rear, as only half the team turned up to the match. The second round has now begun, so wish your House Team good luck as they fight their way through the games.

The Triwizard Tournament has entered the third stage, with the three remaining participants battling through the maze.

The Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt is still going, but I'll warn you that participants will have to be dedicated to compete with Sam, who has won every round so far!

To celebrate Easter, last month also had the special Easter Egg Hunt, so keep your eyes open for any other seasonal games as we move ever closer to the summer holidays!

 **Getting to Know You**

To all those of you who are new, or simply don't know many people around the forum, this section's for you! This week I spoke to Professor Rae. If you want to speak more with our excellent Ancient Runes Professor, you should definitely introduce yourself in the Slytherin Common Room.

Which country are you from? I'm from the USA, specifically in the central timezone.

How old are you? I am 21 years old.

What's your favourite flavour of ice-cream? Cookies and Creme, yum!

Who is your favourite Harry Potter character and why? My favorite Harry Potter character has to be, Luna Lovegood, she's just so quirky! (Not In the super cute, hipster way, but In the actual weirdo way) I relate to her a lot, because I'm very much an outcast. I have a terrible time making friends.

Which House would you want to be in? I am a Slytherin through and through, I've taken so many tests which have told me Slytherin every time, with Ravenclaw coming In at a close second.

What are your duties around the forum? My duties are being a teacher for Ancient Runes, which I think is fascinating! Music Club is another duty I have, and I love music. It's not everyone's passion, but some people sign up for it. I try to put In a lot of variety. I am the Head of House for Slytherin and I love it. My snakes are awesome people, and great friends! :D

What's your favourite thing about this forum? My favorite thing about this forum Is that everyone kind of looks out for each other :) I gotten so many PM's from other mods and admin's just checking with me about the students and my assignments.

 **Chocolate Frogs**

This fortnight's chocolate frog card is Hannah Abbot, who was herself a keen collector of the cards as a young girl.

Born in 1979, Hannah attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was a member of Hufflepuff House. She was an intelligent student and prefect, despite her interesting theories concerning Sirius Black, some shrubbery and an escape from Azkaban. She was a member of Dumbledore's Army and fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. Hannah survived the Second Wizarding War, married Neville Longbottom and became the landlady at the Leaky Cauldron. She is now training to become the matron at Hogwarts.

 _ **Reported by Professor Livia**_

* * *

 **As reported by Professor Auden**

 **Quote of the Week**

"Now if you two don't mind, I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed – or worse, expelled." Hermione Granger, Sorcerer's Stone

 **Joke of the Week**

You guys will just love this parody of "Call Me Maybe" by Dumbledore: Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but your sister just died, so here's her baby. So true, and I can imagine Petunia's reaction!

 **Funny Stuff**

Hey, guys! Head over to the Wimbourne Wasps changing room over on the QLFF forum and have a bit of fun and bet on who'll win the League! I've bet on the Wasps, so let's cheer them on.

Hey, have you noticed in all the Harry Potter movie covers, Harry wears the same t-shirt? Even under the jackets, you can see it! Guess the Dursleys didn't feel like washing his clothes, huh?

 **Competition Time**

Hey people! Look here! Yes, you sitting there staring at the computer instead of studying or something(jkjk)! I'm going to be running a little competition for the Newspaper. Just some funny little things. The first one is a new school song. It has to be under 200 words and be hilarious as a goblin dancing (pretty darn hilarious, ok!) And the best one will not only win the pride of being the writer of the school song, but a review by me for any of your stories! C'mon, submit!


End file.
